Never ever that Hung Over again (Project together with Yuhi-san)
by Alaska McCormick
Summary: The guys and girls play Never Ever after they stopped the civil war. The game and the secrets that come to light are fun. However, waking up the next day next to your teammate with a hangover and no clue what happened isn't so great. Trying to get shit straight after the event of the last night isn't much better. Especially not with friends like them. Grimmons Version
1. Never ever

For this night there was a big party announced in their house. Everyone of their friends would come. Kimball, Doley, Smith, Palamo, Jensen, Bitters, everyone. They were celebrating a huge party. They were chit chatting, drinking, eating snacks and having a great time together. They all congratulated each other again for the ended war and gave Tucker three cheers for his great plan. A plan which everybody also survived without bigger injures. The all were sure of it that at least one of them would die. But again, the luck had been on the side of the Sim-Troopers and their friends. But after some hours of celebrating and enjoying the time together Kimball, Doley and the others had to leave. Kimball and Doley would have another day of tough bargaining ahead of them and the four recruits, Bitters, Smith, Palamo and Jensen would also be around, because after the fight they got announced to be Kimballs new bodyguards. But they came nonetheless because they didn't want to miss that party and again wanted to congratulate the reds and blues for their genius plan and their help to get this civil war stopped. That was something all of them from the reds and blues appreciated.

Grey, who was a part of the Feds, didn't leave. She stayed. She now officially was the team medic of the reds and blues, after she asked if they wanted to have her as that. She rather wanted to join them than staying longer with the Feds. Who didn't want a sadistic and psychotic team medic? At least she helped them with their injuries. Everybody was at least beaten up and strewn with bruises. Those who had less luck were stabbed in the belly or the leg or had some minor injuries like a broken finger or wrist. So they really were happy to have her around. She was more skilled than Doc. Okay, she was also more psychotic than the pacifist, but as long as she didn't want to cut them open and psychoanalyze them all the time, they were fine with that. There were enough enemies she would cut open or psychoanalyze.

After they returned, the Feds and the rebels settled on giving them a huge house which was mostly intact to live in. The reds and blues would be living together, until the civilians would have a spaceship to fly them back to blood gulch. But at the moment most of the spaceships were damaged or used to bring the most important stuff to Chorus. Like water, food, medicine or stuff to rebuild houses for the civility to live in and have a roof over their head. But it still would take years for the planet to go back to normal. But they would be able to build up a rudimentary infrastructure in some weeks. Until then, when they had built up the infrastructure and a ship ready, they would live in this house and try to heal and collect new strength for the next battles ahead – Which would come for sure.

But also this house, they lived in, was mostly good in shape, but not completely. The upper story had gotten damaged by the war, so they had to live in the lower story, whilst the upper one was sealed off. Luckily it usually was pretty warm in Chorus, so they wouldn't freeze to death. But they still had not enough rooms to make it possible that all the guys and girls would have a room on their own. So it was really fast decided that Carolina and Grey were sharing a room, Lopez and Sarge, Simmons and Grif and Donut and Caboose together. Tucker and Wash were also put together in a room.

"You guys are plain crazy. That's a game for kids, not for grown up people!" Exclaimed Wash looking at everyone with an incredulous glance.

"Oh come on, why not Wash? It'll be fun!" insisted Tucker, Grif agreeing. "Everyone only one Never Ever."

"Why not? Sounds like fun." Stated Carolina, joining the arguing group.

"No! Carolina, you can't agree to that!" Exclaimed Wash almost incredulous. His leader was in an unusual playful mood, but that didn't change the fact that it was a game for kids!

"Why not? I'm game." The female Freelancer was standing beside Tucker and Grif, her hair open. It was flowing over her back like a river of rubies and her green eyes sparkling under the red bangs. "It'll be fun, so why not playing?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Not you too Carolina!" Again it was Washington, rubbing over his face already slightly irritated. The alcohol made them become children. Really fucking silly children.

"Come on Wash, don't be so strict. Loosen up a bit." Said Carolina, winking at him before gathering everybody to play Never Ever. Whilst that, Grey stood on the table in the middle of the room, cheering: "And the ones who doesn't want to play will get psychoanalyzed and cut open by me! But I'll patch them up the wrong way around! I would love to study a person who is patched up like that! So who's first?" Rubbing her hands in anticipation, she waited for her first victim, but obviously now everybody decided to rather play Never Ever than getting psychoanalyzed, cut open and patched up the wrong was around by the psychotic medic. Disappointed, the medic with the short brown hair and as brown eyes as her hair sat down on the table. She now was sulking a bit because nobody offered himself. They all would be so great examples to analyze and nobody wanted to. Didn't they had at least a bit of comprehension for her passion? It was like others loved to collect posts stamps or other stuff. Her passion was to psychoanalyze and cut open people, was that so difficult to understand that this was a part of her personality?

As everyone then agreed to play, they sat down on different sitting places in the living room, making an approximate circle. They all arranged themselves to reach the table with Grey and the alcohol on it easily without needing to stand up to get the drinks. The room was rather small, but there was nonetheless enough space for all of them to sit down comfortably.

Everybody sitting down with their drinks they made themselves before Donut came up with the idea to play Never Ever.

Grif and Simmons were sitting on the couch, Sarge, Donut and Carolina on armchairs, Caboose, Wash and Tucker on some Pillows on the ground. Grey was sitting in the middle of the improved circle on the low table, different bottles of strong alcohol and empty glasses gathered around her. She would be the master of disaster in this game. Grif and surely others doubted already now that it would be a good idea to let her handle the alcohol.

They already had some drinks and the mood was loosened and cheerful. They made jokes and everybody was for sure at least half-shot. So with Grey managing the amount and the type of alcohol everyone was getting, that would surely end in a disaster. In what way ever. But it would end in one, of that Grif was fucking sure.

As they all were sitting, everybody went silent. It seemed like nobody wanted to start.

"Well, who starts?" Asked Grif, obviously not really in the mood to start.

"Well how about the one who asked?" Retorted Tucker, leaning against the wall and looking over to Grif. Why wasn't Grif starting with his Never Ever instead of beating around the bush?

"If I'm asking I'm surely not starting you asshole."

"Oh, Grif are you a bit a coward?"

"Sure not, but I'm not keen on making a complete fool out of myself already at the beginning!"

"Coward!" warbled Tucker again.

"I'm not!"

Before they really would beat each other more up than they already were, Grey cut in with her cheery and always happy go lucky voice. The war was over and they really didn't need a private war after the civilian war was over.

"I can do it!" Before she tapped with the index finger at her bottom lip, as if she was thinking intensely.

"Oh, I have one! I Never ever had an interaction with an alien. Although I would love to cut one open!" Looking around with a wide grin, everyone looked at her with an irritated and, or disgusted face.

Different people were holding out their hands to get a drink. Whilst Grey distributed them, she looked at each one curiously.

"So and why do you guys need to have a drink?"

"Was in an anti-alien-squad before the Freelancers." Explained Wash shortly. Taking the glass he sniffed at the glass before he gulped it down with his breath hold. But it didn't save him from squinting his face in disgust. That stuff was sharp and bitter and god damn it was the alcohol strong! This moonshine was fucking high in alcohol content. This wouldn't take long until everybody would be fucking maggoty.

Looking questioningly to Tucker, he only snorted. "Got knocked up by one. And before you ask, we all had interaction with aliens. At least with Junior."

"Junior?"

"The alien that came out of my… that came out of me, okay?" Tuckers tone made clear that he didn't want to talk about it and also the others took the glass and gulped it down. In the first round everybody had to take a drink except of Epsilon. He couldn't drink.

"Well, we have a problem: What should Epsilon do? He can't drink since he's a fucking hologram But he had interactions with Aliens too." Asked Tucker and got a death glare from Epsilon because he thought he would be able to evade.

"How about he has to go in the head of the guy that is most drunk until the end of the round? At the moment it would be me. And I love to have him in my head." Suggested Grey with a broad smile which would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"But I don't want to be in yours!" Retorted Epsilon almost panicky.

"You heard her Epsilon. Forward march." Commanded Carolina the hologram to move. As she was the only one who really had the control over the fragment, Epsilon obeyed bellyaching and disappeared. Soon, Greys voice got darker, as Epsilon asked: "She's not that drunken as she said she it. But there's crazy shit going on in that head. Caboose would be completely normal and sane compared to her. So… who's next?"

"Well, how about you Epsilon?" Suggested Wash, still a bit pissed because they threatened him to play.

"Well then, I never ever…. Had a Gangbang."

"You never ever had sex at all." Retorted Tucker, not taking a glass.

"But you love doc obviously also not."

"Well at least I had no gangbang, because that is gross. But the love doc in person for sure had a lot of chicks! Bow chicka bow-"

"Cut it Tucker. Everybody, the ones who already did _this _take your drinks." Cut Wash the black guy of his team out. But this time it only was Donut to take a glass, grinning proudly. But before he was able to say something, Grif only grunted. "Take your drink, say your never ever and then shut your fucking trap, we don't wanna hear any details, gotcha?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it mister cranky pants…" Retorted the pink armored guy a bit sulky before gulping down his drink. Epsilon meanwhile left Grey with a released sight. Arrived back at Carolina, he whined about needing some disinfection, because this stuff in Greys head surely was infectious. Carolina only snickered about Epsilons whining. He really behaved like her father was earlier before her mother died. As he was the memory of the A.I. created with the real church as idol, he was behaving absolutely the same as the real father.

"Well, I never ever had something with a girl." Said Donut, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

There were some low noises which surely showed the disgust, but almost every guy took a glass. Also Tucker. "You sure you need to drink something?" Asked Grif, gulping down his own.

"Yep, I am. As said, I'm the love doctor. And how about you? Your girlfriend had a dick."

"Uh, rock bottom Tucker." Commented Carolina shortly whilst leaning back and observing the bickering of the guys.

"Shut the fuck up Tucker. Technically seen she was a Girl with… some additions. And I had others beside Dalana."

"Uh Simmons, don't you need to drink something?" Asked Grey meanwhile a bit confused.

"No!" Squeaked the maroon armored soldier in a very high pitched voice.

"Ya know Grey, he's not even able to talk to chicks normally. His voice is always snapping and turning into what you heard now. So how should he lay one when not even able to talk to her?" Added the orange armored soldier to the squeaked answer of his roommate, while laying an arm around him, like he wanted to give him a buddy hug. But there was no comforting in it. It was even more embarrassing for Simmons, because he knew that this gesture was meant to tease him. Should….

Taking a sip of his own drink, Grif let his arm dangle around Simmons shoulders. It wasn't that he liked it have him like that, but he just didn't think about the fact that it could get awkward for Simmons. And said irish-dutch guy was just sitting there, turned into a pillar of salt. Grif began to wonder, if he was feeling that uncomfortable? Nudging his shoulder, the Hawaiian tried to get his attention. "Ya feeling that awkward?"

"No, only the position is fucking exhausting." Murmured Simmons.

"Oh…" Slowly taking the arm off of Simmons shoulders, the other soldier sat back up with a relieved sight, leaning back on the couch to relax the exhausted muscles. Grif beside Simmons observed the maroon armored soldier. He had looked really uncomfortable. Not like turning all red and stuff, but still rather uneasy.

"You look stressed. Something's the matter?" Asked Grif, again leaning cautiously over to Simmons, speaking low enough that only Simmons could hear what he said.

"Well, It's a pretty exhausting position to hang halfway over the couch without support."

"Don't seem to be the real problem to me."

For once, Simmons was able to halfway pretend that it was like that. But Grif also knew that he didn't want to talk about that now. So he let him. When he would push him, Simmons would only freak out some when. And he wouldn't get an answer.

"Now again one of you guys." Warbled Donut, pointing at Tucker.

"Me?"

"Or someone else doesn't matter. Just a blue. And don't wait until we're sober again to bring up your never ever."

"Okay… I never ever.." Before he said it Tucker glanced over to Wash with a gleeful glint in his eyes. Said Freelancer just knew that he would get busted and already slapped his forehead. "Whatever you have, just say it."

"I never ever had a grabbing hook at my balls." He wasn't done with saying the phrase as a loud snorting sound came from Carolina and Epsilon before both broke out in guffaw. Wash only groaned at the laughter hearable, whilst Tucker also began to laugh loudly. The rest of the team just sat there, observing the others with confusion. "Ehm, guys, would be nice if you would fill us in." remarked Grey reluctantly. Now also Grif and Sarge snorted, but because of Greys comment.

As Carolina was the first to catch her breath halfway, she shortly explained the happenings how it came to that, letting out delicate details about the mission itself. Whilst Wash had wished she would also leave out the delicate details about _this happening._ But he wasn't that lucky as she gleefully explained accurately every single detail. So it was no wonder that everyone, except of Washington, was laughing about that until their bellies hurt.

Leaning over to Tucker who still was laughing his ass off, he said half loudly: "I should never have told you that."

"Oh don't worry, I would have said it instead." Answered Carolina for Tucker, what made Wash look at her with an absolute death glare what caused Carolina to laugh even more.

Grif was leaning against Simmons, both laughing about the mental image of the oh so good Freelancer Washington with a whining face and a grabbing hook at his balls.

"That, really was the best never ever I heard up to now!" Managed Grif to say between laughing so hard that tears were shimmering in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, happens to the Best. Gimme that damn drink."

"Oh you weren't the best, in fact you were the worst warrior of our team. Even South wa-"

"We know Carolina, thanks for the information…" Cut Wash in.

"Oh, I don't know, can you tell me this story Agent Carolina?" Asked Caboose, looking at her curious.

But Wash made him shut up immediately by looking over his glass to Caboose with a _shut the damn fuck up! _Glare. After the retching down the alcohol, he looked to Caboose, who was making himself small to avoid the angry look of Wash. "How about you telling us something? Like your never ever?"

"Oh! Yes! Sure! I never… ever… was…a gay robot!" The last words were shouted and some of them, like Grif who already was half sleeping shot up scared. He had been hanging at Simmons, leaning against his shoulder. And strangely enough, he behaved not like the usual Grif. He was more the one who searched for comfort at Simmons. And said guy just sat there, letting Grif come close and lean against his shoulder, but looking pretty uncomfortable. But this uncomfortable expression turned into confused as he had a glass of alcohol in front of his nose, looking at Donut.

"What is that for?"

"You're partially a robot, and you like, no love Grif. So you're a gay-robot."

Again there broke out loud laughter whilst Simmons was looking at Donut with a red glowing face as if he wanted to kill him right here and now or if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him up in one gulp. Perhaps both. But instead of saying something, he tried it but except of looking like a fish on land in opening and closing his mouth several times without saying a word, he snatched the drink out of Donuts hand and swallowed it in one go. He really knew that this or the next drink would finish him off. He wasn't used to alcohol. He never had been. Now even less as half of the body was robotic.

"So after I drank, could I at least say my never ever?" Asked Simmons a bit snappy. As nobody was interfering, he shortly thought about what to say before he began: "I never ever killed a teammate."

"That's bleak Simmons." Grunted Grif from his shoulder. Obviously he had woken up from his short nap. He had his eyes open, even though you could see in them that he was completely drunk by now. But even though he was awake now, he didn't move. He stayed closely huddled up to Simmons like that, his head on Simmons shoulder. "Well, then you can tell yours after that. Let's see if yours better." Retorted Simmons miffy. Grif sometimes really was a dick. Couldn't he be nice for once? Even more as he was now closely cuddled against him? He also was nice to him now.

Lifting his head, Grif looked at Simmons saying lowly. "You're not really sulking because of that? Come on, it's a game. Nobody would remember later what happened here. Relax."

"And what if somebody would remember?"

"Come on, relax. We all have a skeleton or more in our closet."

"Of that I'm sure, but must they dig you the biggest of them outta my closet?!"

"Cool down. Everything would be fine." Mumbled Grif, not in the mood for a serious discussion, snuggling closer. Simmons was somehow happy that he turned his face away. Gosh, if the moonshine wouldn't get him drunk, Grifs breath would do it for sure!

Simmons gave no answer to Grifs last comment and just looked how the guys were arguing about the definition of killing a teammate. Even though Grif was heavier than Simmons, he already had drunken more than him. So he was way more than just drunk. After the next drink his voice would surely begin to slur.

"I never killed church! He was an A.I. that was appearing as hologram! So he can't be killed by bullets! He also always stood up again! So he can't be killed if he again stood up!" Insisted Caboose almost stubbornly with his low voice. Grif never really knew if this guy just was playing crazy or if he really was schizo.

"Yeah but you killed him nonetheless."

"But aren't really counting."

"Goddamnit Caboose, just drink your glass!" Groaned Wash whilst gulping down his own. Sarge looked at him a bit confused. "As I see yer guys still 're sound, so why yer drinking?"

"I killed teammates before I met you guys." Explained Wash shortly and indicated with his silence that he really didn't want to talk about it. He had killed several guys, including the fragments, but they all had been friends of him once. So it still hurt a little bit. And he didn't want to talk about that just now.

"And you killed me!" Insisted Donut on Wash drinking a glass with the best reason he had, but Sarge grunted. "Unfortunately not. Ye didn't die."

"Hey, that's mean! I'm not Grif!"

"If yer would, I already would have killed'cha."

Donut crossed his arms sulking and turned his head away from Sarge. He really was behaving like a drama queen just now because Sarge wanted his death. Well, Grif knew how it must feel. Because Sarge wanted his death since he joined, and that was long ago. But he got so used to it that he didn't react to it anymore. At least not so dramatically like Donut. But perhaps, if Sarge was making Donut his new victim, he could get rid of Sarge who always wanted to kill him.

Whilst Caboose was drinking his glass and Sarge and Donut were bickering, Grif looked to Simmons. His skin-color had gone back to normal and he looked much more relaxed. May be because of the alcohol which now was beginning to affect him.

"You think he killed many of his teammates?" It was a bit anxious. The alcohol was slowly bringing his softer side to the surface, which he always hid well behind his tough mask and by acting like a dick. But he knew very well that Washington could get really dangerous if he really wanted to achieve something. And if he meant really dangerous, then he meant really, really, really, fucking dangerous. At least he was a trained special ops and they just a bunch of idiots, playing war in a god forgotten canyon somewhere in space! And originally they were set off there for exactly those guys to train the real war. So for Grif, Wash was much bigger danger than the cockbite of wannabe Leader.

"Don't know, but better we don't make him angry." Answered Simmons to Grifs question, but only loud enough that Grif could understand him.

"Mhm." Grif shuddered slightly, and again approached to Simmons, now sitting beside him. Any more closer would only mean that he would have to sit on Simmons lap. But it didn't seem like the dutch-irish man cared anymore like before. He wasn't tensing up and getting all stiff. He just sat there, even laid an arm around him as the orange armored guy buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Grif just wanted to be close to him. If Wash had wanted, he could have shot Simmons instead of Donut and Lopez. He could have shot them all. But it frightened Grif that also Simmons could have been the one who could have get shot. It was Simmons after all who had mostly been going against the Freelancer back then. Letting his arms sneak around Simmons neck, he shuddered again. If Washington had wanted he could have shot him. And he surely wouldn't have been that lucky like Donut had been. Simmons would be dead.

Also when he thought what happened later. After calling for help, Washington also again had the possibility to shoot him because he needed him anymore. Simmons had told him everything after they were able to relax a bit and talk face to face. Thinking about it now really scared Grif. He couldn't stop from shuddering and clinging closer to Simmons.

Obviously the cyborg noticed that the orange armored soldier was anxious, because he stroked with his flesh hand through his hair whilst the other hand stroked over his back to comfort him. It helped a little, but he nonetheless relaxed a bit.

Grif wasn't able to hear Simmons heartbeat as his heart was beating in Grifs chest. There was only a monotone whirring of the wires and motors in his chest. But Grif felt comforted by the fact that Simmons was stroking over his back and head, what showed him clear enough that he was still alive.

Grif really wouldn't know what to do if Simmons once would disappear.

"Hey Grif, what's up?" Asked the irish-dutch man, making Grif loosen his grip around him and look at him.

"I… uh…" Stuttered Grif a bit slurry, again hiding his warming up face: "I just thought about that Wash could have killed you in Valhalla. It scares me." Muttered the Hawaiian lowly, again tightening his grip around the neck of Simmons.

Again gently stroking over the back of Grifs head, Simmons hummed lowly. "But it didn't happen. I'm still here and everything is fine, hm?"

"Yeah, fortunately. I wouldn't know what I would do when you would be gone." Muttered Grif against Simmons neck, what made the cyborg tensing up. Normally Grif wasn't so talkative and emotional like now. But at the moment. Well… What did he say to Simmons? Tomorrow nobody would remember anyway, so it wouldn't matter if he would make a complete fucking fool out of himself when nobody would remember about that tomorrow. But… Wouldn't that mean that Simmons also wouldn't remember? But, he wanted him to remember that he was important for him. And Grif knew himself just too good to know that he wouldn't say something like that when he was sober. Even less in front of the guys here.

Simmons stopped his train of thoughts by patting gently on his head. "It's okay. I'm still here, sound and safe. So don't worry about that now, okay?" His voice was soft and caring, what made Grif nod automatically, without really thinking about an objection. And yeah, Simmons was right. They were still alive and mostly safe and sound even after what they went through. And he wanted to believe in that. That they would survive much more in future and that they still would be together for a long time.

"Hey, but if I have to drink, Church has to drink too!" Insisted Caboose suddenly. "Uh, why me?" Epsilon was confused.

"You killed flowers!"

"You mean Agent Florida?"

"Yeah Carolina, he was assigned to watch over Alpha back then. And Alpha killed him because he had intolerance against an ingredient of the Aspirin he brought him. And as Epsilon is insisting to be called church, this also goes on his count." Explained Wash really short, before looking over to Epsilon. It seemed like the hologram sometimes wished to not have insisted on being called church. Or to at least know what happened during that time. But as he already had made everybody call him church and he didn't know what Alpha-Church did after they got separated, he would have to bite the bullet and fulfill his duty as agreed.

"Fuck you guys…" Grunted Epsilon, flickering and soon Grifs voice changed, what indicated that he now was in his head.

"Holy shit guys, what did he drink so far? I feel like being on a ship in the middle of a fucking storm." Slurred Epsilon-Grif.

"Not more than we had. Why?" Answered Carolina. Except of the guys she had been all the time at the bar.

"Impossible. Any more drinks and that guy gets an alcohol intoxication."

"He once drank two classes with a clear liquid in a short time. I thought it would be water, but obviously, it was something else." Explained Donut shortly, looking worried to Grif. Now it was also Simmons who got worried, looking to his drunken teammate. But he didn't had time to focus completely on Grif, who was cuddled closely to him.

"Okay, whos next?" Asked Grey, obviously taking over the part of the show master, to keep the game going. "Again one of the blues would I suggest." Was Simmons voice to be heard. Grey glance wandered over to the blues. "Well, seems like only the two Freelancers are left. Who's taking the opportunity?"

"I do." Sighed Washington before Carolina could come up with something worse.

"I never ever woke up next to a stranger."

"When do we define a person as stranger?" Asked Tucker, again grinning like an idiot. "People you know less for a day." Answered Wash. He was drunken and not in the mood to discuss about definitions. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep after this game was over. He hadn't been drunk for a long time and he felt like everything was turning and swaying. He just wanted to lay down and sleep out his jag to wake up with clear senses tomorrow.

"Well, well…" lilted the medic of the team, drinking a glass on her own before handing out glasses to Tucker, Carolina, Grif, Caboose, Donut and Sarge. "Caboose, why do you need to drink?" Asked Tucker obviously confused. "Onsche took the wrong door. Landed in se bed of my neighbor."

"Great Caboose…"

"Oh, and why muscht you drink? You're still a virgin."

"I'm not!" Snapped Tucker a bit too fast, what made the others snicker and laugh. "Well, seems like you got busted by a drunken and crazy teammate." Stated Carolina before swallowing her drink.

Epsilon meanwhile returned to her, shaking his head to see clear again. Carolina only looked at him with a gleeful grin. "Know now how it feels to be drunken? Be happy you also never have a hangover."

"Yah, now I know how it feels: Horrific. I rather stay sober. That's why I'm also happy you know how to handle your liquor. You're far not _that_ drunken."

"I take this as a compliment, thanks Epsilon."

"You're welcome. I only hope I never have to do that again after this game."

"We'll see.."

"What?! You mean I would have to do that again?!" Epsilons voice sounded incredulous and Carolina and the others snickered to that.

"Perhaps." Answered Carolina, grinning mischievously. The Hologram only groaned about that comment.

"I better hope then it never comes to that then."

"You bet." Finished Carolina the discussion, before Grey again made the people pay attention to her in bumping two empty bottles together. Lucky for them all here they didn't shatter into thousand pieces.

"Reds again, who's next? Again Grey.

"How 'bout me?" Offered Sarge before he shortly thought and then grunted. "Never ever had a half-shark as girlfriend."

"Oh great, and how do we define _that_?" Groaned Wash, now really annoyed about that game. Couldn't they come up with better things than such low stuff?! They really were undercutting each other again and again.

"How about having a girlfriend that bit you until it bled when you had sex? And those who have the reputation to be half-shark." Retorted Carolina amused and again looked over to Wash.

"Yeah yeah, so gimme the fucking glass…"

"So why do you have to drink this time?" It was Donut. Curiosity in person.

"Better don't ask. That's a kind of woman you better don't wand as enemy or friend." Again fulfilling his duty and swallowing the drink, Washington looked over to Epsilon. "You're not getting in my head. Just to clarify that."

"Yeah yeah, I'll think I take Caboose this time." Answered the hologram pissed before he disappeared and Caboose talked up: "Stuffy in here. This guy has so many shit in his head it's even stuffier than in Tuckers storage unit!"

"Hey, you deleted my homevideos because of that!"

"So? It still was stuffy in there."

"Guys please!" Interrupted Wash the two in their bickering. "Could we go on?"

"Why don't you want to have this kind of woman whether as friend nor as enemy, Wash?" Asked Grey. She also was drunk, but she obviously knew how to handle her liquor.

"Long story.."

Carolina grinned. "I would know some anecdotes.

"How about telling anecdotes of your Never Ever instead of raking up old stories?" Snapped Wash, looking at Carolina to make her shut up. But the Teal freelancer wasn't intimidated at all.

"Sure. I never ever had a fetish." Carolina said it so calm and in a matter of fact voice that everyone almost missed it. There was a moment of silence, before the cheery voice of grey cut in. "So who needs a drink?"

Sarge waited for the drink. Grey decided to take her drink first before handing out to Sarge and the others. Lucky her they didn't need to take a glass for every fetish. "Technically seen Wash needs also a drink." Commented Tucker, what again brought him a furious glare of his roommate. "Obviously he's into wrecked and fucked up relationships."

"That's no fetish!" Insisted Wash, but sighed in defeat as he was given a glass and gulped it down the same time as Tucker.

"But you don't deny it either, so you're into it then."

"No I'm not. I said it's no fetish!"

"No fetish doesn't mean that you cannot be into it. Bow chicka bow wow!"

"I whether have a fetish for that nor am I into it! Is it clear enough for you now?!" Snapped Wash pretty unnerved.

"Who else needs again a drink?" Grey still was the cheery smiling psychotic as usual as she looked around and waited for the guys to take their drinks.

"I would say Grif and Simmons." Remarked Tucker, putting down his glass and leaning back at the wall behind him.

"Why?!" Exclaimed the two guys on the couch unison, shooting up in a sitting position. Grif was fully awake again, and that just because this fucking jerk of Tucker needed to make such a dumb comment. Unlike Simmons who halfway managed to stay upright, Grif swayed as his circular flow dropped. Again slumping against Simmons shoulder, he cursed something nobody understood.

Tucker on the other hand was grinning wolfishly. "Well, you guys are obvious. Grif has a fetish for Cyborgs and Simmons one for meat puzzles. Cheers!"

Simmons again turned as red as his armor would have been if he would wear it right now. And Grif only cursed at Tucker before both of them took their glass and gulped it down.

"So Grifs the last one. After that I'm out of it." Stated Wash whilst looking at the blasted orange armored soldier who was cuddled to Simmons, again half asleep. It surely was better to stop this game, otherwise Grif would intoxicate himself with the next drinks. Because he already was pretty drunken and Epsilon also said so that they would have to stop Grif soon from drinking too much.

Sarge knocked him on the back of the head, what made Simmons look at him angrily, growling lowly and pulling the soldier closer who was holding his head and cursing under his breath.

"What was that for, Sarge?!"

"Your turn, knucklehead!" Grunted the leader of the reds, sitting back on his place and waiting for Grif. "Okay, okay, got it. Ou, damn idiot…" Rubbing his head he shortly thought over it, before saying the first that came into his mind. "I never ever was envy on a Spanish speaking robot."

Simmons beside him tensed up and he could see like he bit his inner cheek, pressing his lips together to a thin line. Sure it brought him lots of curious glances, but Simmons decided to just drink the last glass of this game and say nothing. It was embarrassing enough as it was, even more with Grif clinging to him. He wasn't minding per se, but it made the situation really getting awkward.

"So games over and out. I rather prefer to have a normal party without such childish games. And some of us really are reaching their limits or risk an alcohol intoxication." Stated Wash while getting up and shortly disappearing towards the toilet, already swaying. As the door closed, you could hear a low 'thud' as Caboose tipped over to the side, laying there and sleeping soundly. His head was on the pillows Wash had been sitting on no second before. Donut was also out like a light some minutes later.

"Well looks like this game is over anyway." Stated Grey with her usual cheerful voice, clumsily climbing down of the table and filling the empty space there with new bottles of moonshine. How many did that psycho organize anyway? That was crazy how many bottles still were full. Even crazier if you looked how many they already caverned.

But still, as Grey was gone, he didn't let go of Simmons. He still was clinging to him, muttering something about Sarge wanting to kill him. That he could see it in his eyes.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you. I'll protect you." Muttered Simmons lowly, turning around to pull the Hawaiian in a close embrace. He also had some problems to see straight and his motor skills were leaving him as he first almost hit Grifs shoulder with his metal arm as he wanted to wrap his arms around him. He really was pretty drunken by now. But luckily he still was halfway composed to keep him from swaying. And he wasn't even half that blasted like Grif was.

"You would?" Asked Grif, looking up to Simmons who was unusual caring towards the lazy soldier.

"Sure I will." Agreed the Cyborg, making Grif lay his head on his flesh shoulder and stroking with his hand over Grifs back.

In another corner, there was Tucker, observing the couple before leaning over to Wash who already had returned. Tucker was sitting on one of the armrests of the armchair Wash was sitting in now after Carolina left. "Those two really do look like a couple. Wouldn't surprise me if they are going to make out when they're that blasted."

Wash only snorted, still a bit sulking because of the game.

"And you surely wanna watch two dudes making out, huh?" The answer still was a bit snappy. Even though he meant it as a joke.

"Not really, rather have two chicks doing that." There was a short silence while Wash was looking at Tucker with a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look, whilst the dark eyes of Tucker glinted with glee. "But don't tell me you're still sulking because of the game."

"What if?"

"Aw, come on! It was a game. It was fun."

"Not for me."

"God Wash, relax. It was a game. And how did you say to me once? It's past, it's gone, you can't change it so why making a fuzz about it?"

Wash didn't answer and Tucker nudged his shoulder. "Isn't the same to say that and stick to that yourself, hm?"

"Shut up Tucker."

The black guy only grinned widely at Wash before again taking a gulp of his drink..

Sarge had peeled himself off of his armchair, swaying over to Grif. As he reached him, he grunted: "Just hol' still ye motherfucker and let me kill ye."

But the leader of the reds didn't suspect the reaction from the kiss-ass in person of the team. Faster as you would suspect of a drunken guy, Simmons was on his feet, placing his metal fist directly in Sarges face. The huckleberry-guy staggered backwards, only to fall on his butt. Holding the hurt check he looked at Simmons with big eyes.

"Simmons, what the hell-"

"If you ever again try to kill Grif, I swear I will kill you. Slowly and painful." Simmons had himself built up in front of his own leader, looking at him with a dark expression. "Dare you to touch Grif and you're dead!" This threat was clear as Simmons returned and sat down beside Grif. The normally oh so lazy and manly soldier quickly cuddled to Simmons, letting himself getting embraced by the cyborg. He felt safe and secure when he was around Simmons. Now even more as he realized that the kiss-ass really would defend him from getting killed. That he really could rely on him, even when he sometimes was getting on his balls with his neurotic kiss-ass behavior.

The rest of the room went dead silent. Nobody dared to say something; instead they were just looking at Simmons. Everybody was as astonished as Sarge was, who still was sitting on the ground, holding the swelling up cheek.

The first one to take the word was Tucker. "Eh, did Simmons really just hit Sarge and threatened him?" Asked the teal soldier incredulously.

"So?" Asked Simmons, looking at Tucker a bit unnerved, patting the head of the soldier who buried his face in his crook of his neck.

Beside Tucker, Wash lifts his hands. "Cool down guys. We don't need a brawl in here."

"But why did Simmons punch Sarge?" Asked Tucker, still not able to proceed completely what happened.

"Wanna know that too." Grunted the punched Sarge, getting up slowly and clumsy, filling another glass of moonshine. He was affected fewest of all from the alcohol. May be because he was an old Texan guy. They already drank whisky to brush their teeth. "Good ole schnaps always helps against injuries." Said the Soldier solemnly and slurry before gulping down the drink. But unlike the others, his voice was slurry because of the swollen cheek, not because of the alcohol.

Wash meanwhile just looked again at Grif and Simmons. "Well, alcohol reveals the true personality of people. So it seems like Simmons isn't all kiss-ass-like as we always thought. And Grif isn't that much of a tough guy and a dick as he wants us to believe."

"Heard that Wash." Grunted Simmons, looking over to the Freelancer. Wash replied his glance unwavering. "I'm just stating the truth. No need to be insulted."

"Oh, look who's talking." Started Tucker again. "Who was insulted because we were talking about long gone stuff?"

"Shut up Tucker."

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot, Mister cranky pants?"

"You know what Simmons, if he makes you angry, fucking kill him. I'm outta here. This whole fucking party pisses me off" Ranted Wash a bit louder than necessary, but to make sure everybody would get his message, before he stood up and swayed towards the exit. After some moments you heard a door open and close. It was the room of Tucker and him, obviously done with the party and wanting to go to sleep.

As they already were in their sleeping clothes as they had no other things beside the armor, Wash just had to drop in the bed and crash out.

But it nonetheless made Tucker, who still sat on the armrest of the armchair, blink surprised. He never had witnessed Washington reacting so pissed about so little things. Why was he reacting that insulted and that bugged anyway? It's wasn't like they did it on purpose to just go against him, Simmons and Grif also got their come-uppance. He, Tucker also. Now slumping into the armchair, Tucker drank out the drink in one big gulp before he again got a glass. He really wasn't figuring Wash out. That guy really sometimes was a closed book to him.

"Well, I guess Agent Washington's rye, I gotta sleep too. Making new plans to kill Grif." Stated Sarge, before also standing up and walking towards the exit of the living room. Simmons only looked after him pretty pissed. "I dare you old man. Try it and I gonna rip you in pieces not bigger than a bullet."

"Yeah, Yeah, try it. I'm outta here." Grunted Sarge and soon was gone too.

"I don't figure Wash out. He's acting so weird sometimes." Muttered Tucker more to him than to Simmons. The irish-dutch guy was laying on the couch, Grif atop of him, head on Simmons chest and dozing, not really getting what was going on around him. Simmons, turning his head and looking to Tucker, he replied: "How about being nice to him for once and not act like a dick? If you wouldn't tease him all the time and for once try to understand why he's reacting like he does, he perhaps would open up to you."

"Shut the fuck up, Smartass." Ranted the teal soldier before getting up and also disappearing. The clicking sound of the door indicated that Tucker also had entered his room to sleep.

"Seems like I struck a nerve." Muttered Simmons while still stroking over Grifs head. The guy with the sandy blond hair lift his head, looking at Simmons he was laying on. "My nerve?"

"Not your. It seems like I hit a nerve at Tucker." Pressing himself up, Grif looked at Simmons, who was laying on the couch. He still was lazy laying atop of Simmons, not really wanting to move.

"Shall we go to bed, Grif?"

"Hm… Bit later." Muttered the Hawaiian before reaching out and laying a hand on Simmons cheek. He shortly looked in the bicolored eyes of Simmons before leaning down and laying his lips on those of Simmons. He felt how Simmons first jerked and didn't kiss back. But Grif didn't think of stopping now, so he shortly pulled back to look in a completely dazed face of Simmons. But there was no indicator that he was not okay with Grif kissing him. He was just taken aback. So the Hawaiian again leaned down, kissing Simmons again. And this time, the irish-dutch seemed to get what was going on as he kissed Grif back gently but nonetheless passionate.

It already felt like Grifs head was swimming because of him kissing Simmons. But as the maroon armored soldier kissed him back, this feeling was about hundred times more intense. It made his whole body tingle and he shuddered as one of Simmons hands wandered around his waist, pulling him closer. Licking over the bottom lip of Simmons, he asked for entrance, but Simmons didn't open his mouth. Again Grif licked over Simmons lip to ask for entrance, and now, reluctantly and hesitant, the cyborg opened his mouth. It was obvious that Simmons never had kissed anyone. He was insecure and didn't really know what to do. So Grif gently guided him, making him get his first experiences in his life on how to kiss a person. Starting a slow and gentle French Kiss, he noticed that Simmons soon got the hang on it. But they again had to separate, to get some air. Grif felt a bit more awake, whilst Simmons looked like he was completely spaced out.

Smiling gently, the orange armored soldier again placed a short kiss on Simmons lip, before laying his head on Simmons shoulder. He wanted to give him some time to regain his senses and snap back. And actually it indeed took some moments for Simmons to regain his senses, but as he did, Grif felt how he pulled him even closer.

But nonetheless, after some minutes of just lying there, Simmons spoke up.

"We really should go to bed Grif."

"Mhm." Muttered Grif tiredly before he sat up. Simmons also sat up.

"Wait here Grif. I'll help you standing up." But Grif wasn't even thinking on waiting. He wasn't that drunken to not be able to stand upright and walk. Sure he would sway a bit, but he was still able to stand upright. Or at least he thought so. The same time as Simmons, he got up. But immediately the whole world of him began to spin and waver like a bitch. Holy fucking shit! He didn't know that he was that blasted!

Staggering around he felt like he was falling, but he didn't know to where. He had completely lost his orientation. As he hit the floor with the butt and some moment later felt a jolt in his head, he groaned in pain. "Fucking damn shit!" Cursed Grif loudly.

"Shh, not so loud, the others are sleeping. And I told you to wait. Be happy I saved you from hitting your head at the edge of the table." Explained Simmons lowly.

"Yeah Yeah you jerk. Help me up."

Okay, the nice and cuddly Grif was gone, only to be replaced by the usual asshole and dick Grif normally was. Sighting, the maroon soldier crouched down and let Grif wrap his arms around his neck. Simmons also wrapping his arms around Grifs waist, he helped the Hawaiian getting up. Simmons himself wasn't that sober anymore, so they more managed to stand up and keep standing with a lot of luck than something else.

"You think you can walk?" Asked Simmons a bit worried. Grif was standing upright, but he was clinging to the cyborg to do so.

"I.. .can try… But not alone…" Grif was insecure. He was more drunk than he thought. His voice wasn't slurry, but he still wouldn't be able to walk on his own. So feeling how Simmons grabbed his wrist and gently laid it around his neck whilst laying his free hand around Grifs waist, Grif shuddered slightly. He had the kisses from before still very well in mind, and he shuddered again to the touches of the cyborg. But he also was rubbing his butt with his free hand, cursing lowly. He knew it was his fault, but it hurt nonetheless like a bitch.

"Shall we go?" Asked the irish-dutch guy, scanning Grifs face if he was okay. He was worried and didn't want him to fall on his nose.

"Yeah, I guess." Muttered Grif, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. So they slowly made their way to their room. Simmons was always checking on Grif if he was feeling uncomfortable or unwell, but he only saw a focused face, looking on the ground to see the place he would put his feet on. They were both swaying whilst walking step by step. They both were drunk, and they both weren't that well balanced as when sober. But it worked surprisingly well, walking together to their room.

Suddenly, Grif made a sidestep, swaying towards a wall. Simmons reacted immediately, grabbing the Hawaiian tighter and pulling him back to him. "Woah, easy there. Don't bump into the wall."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Muttered Grif while tightening his grip around the hand of Simmons who held his hand of the arm that was laid around Simmons neck. He felt like everything was spinning and faltering and he clung almost desperately to Simmons to not fall down. It made it somehow awkward to walk to the room together like that, but neither Grif nor Simmons cared about. As they reached their room after what seemed to take an eternity, the maroon armored soldier made Grif leaning against a wall, but standing close to him to catch him up just in case.

"I'm shortly opening the door, okay? Try to not fall down."

"I try." Muttered Grif, holding with one hand onto Simmons while he had the other one pressed against the wall, somehow trying to stay upright. As Simmons had opened the door, he turned around and looked at him, before he suddenly began to smile and chuckle lowly. Grif felt the heat creeping up his neck and face. "Wha- What's so funny, smartass!?" Snapped Grif, but he knew that this wasn't really threatening his way of behaving.

"Nothing." Replied Simmons with obvious glee in his voice. "You just look cute how you're leaning against the wall and clinging onto me. Don't behave like the normal Grif would do."

"You know what, fuck you." Ranted the orange armored soldier before releasing his hand out of Simmons and pushed himself off the wall. But he couldn't make more than a step as he felt how he again lost his balance and began to fall. With wild jittering arms he felt how Simmons caught him, helping him to stand up. "Fuck you." Grumbled Grif, letting Simmons help him stand up.

"I'm sorry Grif, okay? I didn't mean to make you mad." Apologized Simmons before he again gently grabbed for Grifs hand to help him walk the last steps. Grif grunted shortly before walking in with the maroon armored soldier.

Grif now was clear enough in his head to at least stand on his own, so he stood there a bit tilted, whilst Simmons closed the door. As the dutch-irish guy turned around to Grif, he looked at him.

"You didn't really apologize properly for your meanness before." Stated Grif, crossing his arms and looking at the taller guy in front of him. He looked confused what made Grif grin a bit. He really loved to tease him.

"What did I not do?"

"You didn't apologize."

"I did. And besides that, it was no meanness."

"You didn't do it _properly_. And it was."

"Grif, first: It really wasn't. And if you think it was one, then I'm really sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you angry with me. And second: What do you understand by apologizing properly?"

"Kiss me."

"Sorry? Come again?"

"You heard it. Kiss me."

Simmons hadn't really time to proceed Grifs request as he felt how the Hawaiian grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him like before on the couch. Carefully and gently. This time Simmons did not hesitate to reply the kiss. Grif could feel how Simmons hands wandered around his waist and pulled him close. Also Grif lift his hands and wrapped them around Simmons neck, intensifying the French kiss he had asked for. Simmons was a fast learner. Grif could feel how he moved his lips and tongue against his, just as he had shown him some minutes before on the couch. And it really was thrilling to feel how he began to move on his own. Getting more demanding and possessive towards him. Grif sighed lowly as he felt how one of Simmons hands wandered up his back and settled in his neck. The whole way Simmons hand wandered up, he couldn't stop himself from shuddering and sighting and the tingling in his body got stronger the higher the hand of the cyborg moved. As the hand arrived in Grifs neck, he felt how Simmons entangled his fingers in his sandy blond hair, before pulling his head back. The tugging did not hurt, but it was forceful nonetheless. With a dull moan, Grif did as asked, laying his head in his neck, closing his eyes and just enjoying it. As Simmons could see his bare throat, he gently began to kiss his way over Grifs cheekbone, down over his neck to the edge of his shirt.

However, making a drunk person lay his head in his neck was not that lucky, as Grif soon began to fall backwards. Simmons had to catch him up to not risk him falling down again. Luckily, there was Simmons accurately made bed behind him, so Simmons did not need to help him stand straight again. Instead, he let the orange armored soldier gently sink down on the bed. He would not have enough strength or enough sense of balance left to pull Grif back on his feet again from such a position like this one. On the other hand, it did not seem like Grif was minding per se. He let himself sink down on his bed, bringing the maroon armored soldier with him. He was not thinking on stopping right now if Simmons also was not showing that he did not want that. Moreover, Simmons was as game as he was.

Nonetheless, Grif noticed that Simmons was insecure. That with the hair for sure must have been some kind of rearing up of his non-existing self-confidence. Grif liked that. That demanding side, Simmons showed only for short moments. Making them both turn around, the Hawaiian sat on Simmons hips, effectively straddling his legs. He would not get away now from him without throwing Grif to the ground.

Leaning down and tugging the collar of the shirt down, he placed soft kisses on the skin, where the metal body parts connected with his skin. Simmons shuddered and sighed because of what Grif was doing to him. His hands were resting on his hips, drawing circles and patterns, while just enjoying the kissing for some moments. Simmons could also feel how one hand wandered down and slipped under his shirt as Grif reached the waistband of the cyborg. Still kissing the scarred skin, Grif let his hand wander up Simmons body, tracing his muscles, the scars, every bump, feeling how he shuddered and sighed under these little touches.

It was thrilling to see how responsive Simmons was to that. His whole body trembled and goosebumps spread over his skin. The sighting and the low moans he got as response to the touches and caressing.

He was sitting intentionally on Simmons crotch, feeling how his attempts slowly began to have a visible and sensible effect on the irish-dutch man. As Grif moved his hips, he felt how Simmons grabbed his butt and jerked his hips with an audible moan. It made Grif shudder. That was definitely thrilling and fucking hot. Even though Simmons was pretty insecure and needed some lead, he learned pretty fast. However, in some points, he let his feelings and his instincts guide him. Moreover, the lust increased, it seemed to Grif, the more Simmons let the feelings and the instincts guide him, shutting down his brain.

Tugging at the collar of Simmons shirt, Grif made him sit up, only to slip with the other hand under it and make him take it out. He again felt the man underneath him shudder as he touched his skin.

Although Simmons learned fast, it was obvious that he had absolutely no experience in that. He was most of the time imitating what Grif was doing, so before Grif was able to push him back on the mattress, Simmons made him take out his shirt too. Carelessly, it landed beside the other shirt on the ground. Now it was up to Grif to moan as he felt Simmons hands wander over his chest, down to his hips and up again. His hands were roaming over his chest, exploring every inch of it, making the Hawaiian shudder and sight repeatedly. The more the cyborg was getting the hang on it, the better he was getting. Grif did not really know for how long he had been dreaming of that day in his wet dreams. To feel Simmons skin under his fingertips, to kiss him. But also to feel how Simmons would touch and kiss him, making him shudder and moan like he did it now. It was making his head spin as he again leaned down, beginning to kiss the way over the chest of the cyborg, caressing and kissing the scars as well the still sound right part of his body. His robotic part was also belonging to him. Even though Simmons said he could feel every touch there, Grif did not kiss his mechanical body parts. It would feel like kissing a tin can.

Nevertheless, it was something different to feel the metal and the flesh hand on his body. The difference of temperature made Grif shudder and squirm slightly. This slight squirm again made Simmons push his hips forward insistently with a groan.

"Already that sensitive, Simmons?" Breathed Grif in Simmons ear after kissing his way back up. Nibbling at the earlobe of him, he again earned a moan in return.

"Shut- Shut the fuck up Grif!"

"Oh, do we get embarrassed or impatient?"

Instead of a flustered and stuttered answer, what Grif expected from Simmons, said soldier did something completely unexpected. He suddenly grabbed Grifs tights before he turned them around in one swift movement. Grif had not really time to realize what exactly had happened, as he already felt how the cyborg kissed him and let his hands roam over Grifs chest.

The Hawaiian shuddered and couldn't help but lay his head back and moan as he felt the hands of his roommate wander over his bare skin, how he kissed and licked his way down over his neck and collarbone. He could not stop himself even less as he felt how Simmons pushed his hips forward again with an audible groan.

"God Simmons…" Grif never had expected that the neurotic nerd and kiss-ass could be so demanding and passionate. Only thinking about it made the tingling in his whole body getting stronger, causing him to shudder and again moan. This demanding Simmons who was hovering over him, caressing and kissing him, of what Grif never had dared to dream. Because he always thought, it would not happen. Now Simmons was here, arousing him and eliciting all kinds of lustful sounds out of him. It was definitely hot and thrilling and made him getting even harder. He was so turned on by now that it almost hurt, but he did not want to force Simmons if he was not read. So he just silently fought with himself to not get off just by the touches and kisses of the cyborg.

Feeling his hands roaming over his body, Grif moaned Simmons name, only to get a moan back. That nerd really was getting the hang on it. Definitely. And fucking god damn it, Grif loved that!

Just enjoying the caressing and the kisses with closed eyes whilst his hands also wandered over Simmons chest and occasionally ruffling through the reddish brown hair, replying again a kiss, Simmons demanded of him. Before that, whilst Simmons placed kisses on Grifs tummy, he had been out of Grifs reach. Therefore, the Hawaiian had not really been able to caress his body as much as he would have wanted to.

Opening his mouth to give in the French kiss the maroon armored soldier had asked of him, he suddenly felt how the flesh hand of the irish-dutch man slipped into his pants and gently but insecurely traveled over his member down to its base. Encircling Grifs rigid cock and insecurely and shyly pumping it, Grif moaned loudly into the kiss and arched his back. Pressing his body as close as possible to Simmons, jerking with his hips because of Simmons hand caressing his member. As Simmons, encouraged by Grifs reaction, increased the speed of pumping and tightened the grip around his shaft, Grif could not help but jerk with his hips and moan lustful. "God, Simmons… Please… Don't stop!" Moaned Grif, again arching his back and pressing against the man hovering above him.

His whole body was trembling and quivering. His breath was uneven and heavy. Simmons was not making it any better. Some when, after what felt like a blissful eternity, the Hawaiian reached down, trying to make Simmons stop. It took some moments until he seemed to get what he wanted, but again he surprised Grif. He let his metal arm slip under his back and lift him up as if he would weight nothing, taking off his sleeping pants without hesitation. Grif was completely naked now, shuddering slightly as the cold air hit his heated up skin. Even though he was not the smallest or the frailest of them, he felt like that just now – Small and frail. Nevertheless, he did not feel uncomfortable or anxious. He felt safe and secure, here with the nerd. It was like always. When he did not feel well, it got better as soon as he was able to be around Simmons. If Sarge again wanted to kill him, this threat would lose its scare, as soon he was around Simmons. If he felt sick and like giving up, Simmons every time would give him a reason to hold on.

Simmons now also let Grif sit up to take off his pants. The orange armored soldier reached down, encircling the member of the cyborg, kissing over the chest and belly of him.

It also made Simmons react the same was Grif did it before. He felt him shudder and moan entangling his fingers in the half-long hair of Grif. The Hawaiian could feel how Simmons pressed closer to him, first fighting to establish a rhythm together with Grif. His hips were jerking uncontrollably whilst he was moaning and shuddering, pleading Grif to not stop, whatever or however he was doing. To keep it up. Grif did happily as asked from Simmons.

Nevertheless, Simmons made it pretty fucking clear that he would not let Grif have the upper hand. Again pressing him back on the mattress after some moments, the cyborg straightened up to reach for a tube on the bedside table.

"Already suspecting something like that?" Managed Grif to breathe, looking at Simmons with glee sparkling in his with lust hooded eyes and a grin playing around the corners of his mouth.

"I- uh- no, that's silicone oil for my metal arm!" Stuttered Simmons, looking at Grif with wide eyes and a glowing red face. It seemed like he snapped back into reality just now. Getting reluctant and holding the tube in his hands like a precious treasure.

"Ah- uh… As long as it is skin safe." Remarked Grif a bit surprised, straightening up pulling the irish-dutch man down into another kiss.

He never really expected himself to be the one who would give his ass to someone, but just now, Grif did not really mind. He felt okay and relaxed. Even though the squeezing sound of the tube made him a bit nervous.

But Simmons didn't really give him time to think about what could happen next as he again laid down, kissing Grif shortly on his lips before trailing his kisses over his neck down to his collarbone. He already seemed to have noticed that there was one of Grifs soft spots. Beginning to nibble at the spot just above the right collarbone, it made the orange armored soldier again moan and shudder. Laying his head back down to give Simmons more space so caress that spot. Grif could feel how Simmons finger repeatedly rubbed over his entrance but he did not react anxious or nervous. It was turning him on even more. The thrill of knowing what would happen next made him shudder in anticipation. Bending his knees a bit and lifting his hips to give Simmons a better angle he could feel how the rubbing got more insistent, making him shudder and moan. He knew what would come. He somehow could not wait until it would happen.

As the maroon armored soldier over him finally and slowly eased one finger into him, it indeed felt so fucking good! Soon a second finger followed and began to loosen his muscles as Grif gave Simmons his okay. It was just feeling too good.

So Grif was not really wondering why he was whining as Simmons pulled his fingers out of him as Grif told him that he was ready. He knew what would follow, but even the short break the cyborg used to make himself ready felt to be an eternity of loss. Just lying there, eyes closed, breathing heavily, he waited for Simmons to hurry the fuck up. He was ready and he wanted nothing more than the neurotic nerd, who was hovering over him, to take him here and now. As said person suddenly and shortly kissed him, made Grif blink his eyes open in surprise. Why was he kissing him only that short? Opening his eyes, he directly looked into the ones of Simmons, who was scanning his face. Simmons right, green eye, was clouded with lust. His expression was determined but yet somehow caring and loving if Grif would have to name this feelings displayed in that one human eye. It was so intense, that it made Grif just stare into that eye, shuddering from time to time because of the look and the occasional touches of his right hand.

Leaning down, until their foreheads touched, Simmons lowly asked, his voice nothing more than a mere whisper. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Answered Grif without really thinking over it again. He felt ready and he wanted that. He wanted Simmons. Now. Here. He loved Simmons since years. He did not know when he fell for the nerd, but it must have been pretty much during the time they first met and get to know each other better and better. Since then several years had passed, and nothing had changed that feeling. It had gotten even stronger. During all these years, he never was able to admit it. Nor to tell it Simmons.

Now being here, doing what he always wanted made him shiver. He had longed and waited for that for years. It was not surprising that he was not hesitating to give him his accordance as Simmons asked him.

Grif noticed that Simmons still was looking at his face, scanning his features for any sign of pain as he slowly and carefully began to push into him. The Hawaiian for his part had laid his hands on Simmons hips, encouraging him in slightly tugging at his hips to make him keep on. Even though he felt ready and was well prepared from and for Simmons, Grif felt a slight pain as his muscles got stretched beyond normal use. Even though he was feeling a slight pain, there was also arousal mixing in it. That tickling feeling when every muscle in his crotch was tightening because of the arousal. It was an overwhelming and thrilling feeling that mixed with the slight pain. Grif definitely wanted more of that.

As the maroon armored soldier buried himself completely in Grif, he stopped, breathing uneven and faltering. Shuddering and moaning lowly with every slight movement they made. He needed some moments to get his self-control back. These moments were just enough for Grif to get used to Simmons.

Rolling his hips to indicate Simmons that he was okay, Grif moaned because of the building up sensation. "Ah… Simmons… Fuck… Move already!" Addressed person took this order as a sign to start as he pulled back before thrusting back into Grif, moaning Grifs name. The metal hand on Grifs hips, whilst the other one slowly traveled up to again beginning to pump Grifs leaking member. First Grif lost the rhythm Simmons had established, as he first did not know which stimuli he first should meet. He would have so loved to meet both at once.

Soon he found out a way together with Simmons to meet both. Moving his hips up to meet the movement of Simmons hand pumping his shaft, it made the irish-dutch man hit a spot inside him that made Grif let his head fall back on the pillow, arching his back. "Ah… Fuck Simmons! Right there!" Moaned Grif loudly. Luckily, the walls were pretty thick, and they were at the end of the floor, some rooms away from the next habitable room, so nobody would hear them.

And indeed, as Grif already thought earlier, Simmons was a fucking fast learner as he now began to tease that spot inside Grif whilst pumping his stiff and leaking cock with the other hand. Grif felt the sensation building up inside him faster than he ever would have thought it would be possible. He knew he would not stand it too long if Simmons was keeping up with what he was doing. This whole pleasure he felt just now made Grif grip the bed sheets tightly, moaning unrestraint. He tensed up every time the maroon armored soldier hit that magical spot inside him. Repeatedly moaning Simmons name as Grif found out that he was quite fond of him doing that. Every time Grif moaned his lovers Name, he got a shudder and sometimes a low moan as reward. Just in this moment, he would have loved to be with Simmons like that forever. Feeling him move inside him, both moaning and shuddering, panting and moving together. It was the perfect bliss.

It really was not surprising that the teasing and the pumping soon got too much, as the whole bottled-up lust in Grif suddenly exploded. Moaning Simmons name loudly, he felt himself tightening up, as he came messy, splattering his cum all over his chest. His mind went completely blank and he felt like passing out in the next second, as all those feelings seemed to roll over him like a fucking huge Tsunami. The only thing he noticed beside the blinding and mind-blowing orgasm was that the cyborg was also climaxing. Moaning Grifs name whilst the Hawaiian felt him coming inside him, shuddering and panting through his own release.

The next thing Grif then again was able to notice was Simmons, lying atop of him, panting heavily as Grif was. Obviously, he had collapsed on the Hawaiian right after their climax was rode out. He still was breathing heavily, but it did not stop him from placing kisses on Grifs neck or lips occasionally. Lazily and completely powered out, the Hawaiian let his arms sneak around Simmons waist, who was laying on him.

Eventually, it took them several minutes to catch their breath before Simmons felt like having enough energy, slowly pushed himself up and pulled out of Grif. Both shuddered and their breaths hitched because of the stimuli. Still, a second round was not under consideration as they both were completely tired and ready for some decent sleep. Shortly searching for some tissues, Simmons cleaned himself and, to Grifs bit surprise, him also, before putting on his sleeping pants.

Grif would have loved to crash out right away, laying spread out as he was, but he also sat up, groggily feeling for his sleeping pants, putting them on after he found them. Then he slumped back on the bed where Simmons already was lying, head on the pillow, observing him with his green eye, which was not hidden in the pillow. He did not seemed to mind as Grif was laying back on the bed. The orange armored soldier only turned around to cuddle closely to the cyborg. Simmons laid an arm around Grif, pulling him closer to his chest and nuzzling his face in the ragged sandy blond hair of the Hawaiian. Feeling for the blanket, he covered them both with the blanket as he finally had found it.

Soon after the two of them were fast asleep, closely huddled up to each other.


	2. Hangover

"Simmons, wake up! Simmons!"

The maroon armored soldier groaned and wanted to turn around, but the voice held him back, shaking him forcefully.

"Gosh Kiss-Ass, wake up!"

"Get lost Grif and let me sleep… I'm tired and my head kills me…"

"No, wake up now!"

Groaning and muttering under his breath, the cyborg reluctantly opened his eyes, only to close them again right away. Fuck, was that bright in here. Opening them a bit more careful, he looked at Grif, who was sitting in front of him in a pretty awkward position.

"What is up?" Asked the irish-dutch man while slowly sitting up.

"What is up? What fucking happened last night?!" Grif was completely nervous and not really waiting until Simmons was awake. Instead he began to bombard him with questions.

"Again: What the fuck happened last night?! I'm waking up in the same bed as you, half naked, my ass hurts like hell and all sweaty and sticky. You're sleeping soundly beside me, also half naked and your arm around my waist. I have a fucking hangover, my head kills me beside my ass and I remember absolutely _nothing_! And you're asking _whats up_?!" Grifs voice was almost snapping over, again shifting his weight to not burden his butt too much. And he was talking so fucking fast that Simmons almost was not able to understand what he was talking.

"Whoa Grif, slow down. I-"

"How am I supposed to slow down?! I have a fucking hangover, waking up in your bed and my ass hurts like hell!"

"I know, but would you actually mind shutting up for a moment that I could try to if I remember something?" The headache made Simmons a bit snappy, but obviously it worked. Grif shut his trap, looking at Simmons with a nervous glance in his eyes.

"The things I remember is you falling on your butt in the living room because you didn't wait and got up alone. You were so drunk that you fell. And the other thing was that you again walked around alone and then fell on my bed. Obviously crashing out right away. Perhaps you and I were warm during the night and slipped out of our shirts?"

"Sounds like a logical explanation." Commented Grif after some moments of quiet. Or, Simmons thought, he just accepted this explanation because thinking on his own meant too much mental work.

"Pretty much."

"And you don't remember anything more?"

"No Grif I really don't." Lie. Simmons remembered very well to the point they both were landing on his bed, kissing and being in the middle of the foreplay. Nevertheless, Grif was nervous and obviously pretty uncomfortable with the prospect that he might have had sex with Simmons. So the cyborg shut his trap and said nothing. He didn't want to make Grif uncomfortable. In addition Simmons also didn't know for sure what happened after that. Perhaps they crashed out after making out because they were so drunk and the hurting butt really was because of the happening in the living room. But why were they feeling sticky? And why did Simmons felt like he forgot something really important?

"Meh, I'm going to look for an Aspirin and something to drink. Need one too?"

"You would bring me one?"

"I'm coming back to sleep in _my_ bed some more hours anyway. So it doesn't cause me much more work."

"Yes, please then, I guess I really need one or two of them."

Searching for his shirt, Grif threw Simmons shirt carelessly on the bed of the cyborg before putting on his and disappearing out of the room.

Grif only snorted shortly, before he left the room, walking like someone had shoved a stick up his ass.

_Or a dick,_ thought Simmons. Flushing bright red, the cyborg shook his head like crazy. Where did these thoughts coming from?! Nobody did that to Grif! At least as far as he was able to remember…

Dropping back on the bed the irish-dutch man again pulled up the blanket, hiding his red face in the pillow. The blanket and the pillow smelled like Grif. Burying his face deeper in the pillow, he deeply inhaled that unique scent what smelled like summer, pineapples and the sea. Like surfing and doing nothing. Just like Grif.

But somehow he had the intention like he already smelled that scent. Perhaps that was because Grif had slept in the same bed as him the last night.

_No, that isn't it._ Said something in Simmons. He did not know what it was, but he knew that what this _something _was saying that was right. There must have happened something more why the smell of Grif was so present in his bed and in his head.

Opening his eyes as the door opened, he could see Grif how he put down a bottle on Simmons bedside table while passing by, throwing two packs on his bed. They were green, so they were the packs with the Aspirin.

"Thanks Grif."

"Whatever…"

Only seeing Grifs back as he let himself slump onto his bed ungracefully and turning around. Grif was facing the wall, showing Simmons his back. It was pretty clear that he didn't want to talk with him now.

Gulping down the Aspirin with almost half of the bottle of water, Simmons laid back down on his bed, again covering him with the blanket which smelled of Grif and him. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

But the sleep wasn't as relaxing and decent as he had hoped to. During his sleep he dreamt of the sequel of where his memory suddenly failed him. He and Grif were lying on his bed. First Grif was on top, straddling his hips and making him taking out his shirt. He made it with Grif a second later. Then, after some cocky comments, Simmons turned them around because he really had no nerves to hear Grifs stupid comments. He was impatient, yes, but it had been Grifs damn fault! Now hovering over the orange armored soldier, he saw himself letting his hand slip into Grifs sleeping pants, beginning to stroke his rigid member. Grif also did that to him a little bit later.

After their foreplay, something happened what made Simmons squirm slightly in his sleep. Simmons felt hot and actually, his breath had gotten uneven in his sleep. Grif actually let Simmons loosen and after that push into him.

After falling asleep in the dream, the cyborg woke up in the real world. It was night and Grif was still sleeping soundly.

But Simmons had a little problem. The dream had been too real – _Obviously_…

Being too prudent, the cyborg did not dare to get out of his bed to help himself in the bathroom or doing it here. So he again pulled the blanket up to his nose, waiting with a glowing red face, that his boner would disappear. Fucking wet dreams.

But, had this been a wet dream? Or had it actually been the memory of last night?

Thinking over it, it would actually explain a lot of thing. Grifs fall on the butt hadn't been that forceful to cause him still having such a pain in his ass. It would also explain why they both woke up next to each other, sweaty and sticky. It would also explain why Simmons felt like… being 'lighter' than before. Moreover, why he felt like their relationship got… more. More intense, closer, more special. Why he felt like having given something really important to Grif. Perhaps because he have had sex with him. However, Grif being inferior? That was something he could not imagine. If the dream had been the memory of last night. It had been like this. Thinking of it, Simmons always had imagined him to be inferior. Not Grif.

After some minutes, as he forced himself to _not think_ about _that_, he felt cooled down enough to get up and heading for a shower. After that, he shortly and silently changed the bed sheets. Simmons felt sad about the fact that he wouldn't be able to smell Grifs scent again. The bed sheets were all dirty and sweaty. He did not like to sleep in dirty bed sheets when showered freshly.

Again dropping in his bed, he fell asleep the third time this day. But this time he didn't dream. Although Simmons was pretty sure now that the dream from before was no hallucination made up by his brain, but more a memory of what happened. Even though he did not know how to react to Grif.

The Hawaiian did not remember anything from yesterday. Neither the kissing on the couch nor the sex afterwards. Obviously, he did not think of having sex with his roommate when sober – He even seemed to have panic and was disgusted by the possibility that he might could have had sex with Simmons without remembering it.

What he actually had.

But didn't remember.

So Simmons decided before falling asleep that it was perhaps better to say nothing, when Grif was so nauseated by thinking of having sex with Simmons. So better shutting the trap, keeping it as a memory he was able to regain during sleeping, and staying friends like that. If Grif knew that they really had sex the night before, he would perhaps leave him. And Grif was the only friend Simmons ever had, so he'd rather say nothing, than being alone because he was honest.

Hours later, it was morning, as Simmons again woke up. He always had been the early bird of them. Silently slipping out of the bed and leaving the room, he decided to check in the kitchen if anyone else was up. He hadn't shown himself for one day, so he could perhaps at least make breakfast.

Entering the kitchen, he could see that Wash already was awake, making breakfast.

"Morning."

"Morning, again being with us?"

"Yeah, had a fucking bad hangover. Slept most of the time. Otherwise me head would have killed me."

Wash only grinned to that.

"Saw Grif walking around yesterday. He was walking like someone shoved a stick up his ass."

Immediately Simmons tensed up, turning red. "Well… He fell on his butt as he wanted to go to bed and was too drunk to walk alone." Sputtered the maroon armored soldier, focusing on the pancakes he was making. He felt Washingtons eyes on him, observing him and trying to get some information out of him. But Simmons was determined to say nothing. So he just kept staring on the pancakes and acted as if not noticing it.

If he wanted to be like before, for Grifs sake, he would have to learn how to act. And that pretty fucking fast!

Slowly all of the team arrived in the kitchen, except of Tucker and Grif. They were always late sleeper and wouldn't stand up before lunchtime. So the others, who were already in the kitchen, began eating. Except of Wash who was observing Simmons closely all the time, nobody seemed to notice Simmons unusual behavior. Perhaps he was a better actor than he thought?

After the breakfast, Simmons made the kitchen. Caboose would only kill all the dishes, Donut would flood the kitchen, and Carolina was out for the count because Grey said she should unburden her leg. Grey and Sarge also weren't helping because nobody wanted their talking during the cleaning up. And Wash already disappeared as he seemed to have something in mind. Perhaps he was going to kick Tucker out of his bed. Would not surprise Simmons. Wash always had to do that to get this late sleeper out of his bed.

_Just like he had to do with Grif._

Again feeling his face heating up, he would have loved to cool in the soapy water in the sink, with which he cleaned the dishes. He almost insistently rubbed over a spot on the dish. Until he noticed that this spot was not dirt, but a design which already faded away because of the repeatedly use and cleaning up of the dish.

The maroon armored soldier took a lot of time to clean the kitchen, just to keep his hands and his head busy. He knew that he would begin to think again when he was done.

But in the middle of the morning, he was done with cleaning up and there was nothing left to do. So he wandered around, heading for the balcony on the back side of the house. They had discovered this spot. The balcony still was in an almost good shape and safe for a single person to be on. So Simmons sat down on the balcony, enjoying the sun shining on his skin and the fresh air, which streamed in his mechanical lungs.

Well, now would be the moment, where he would have to think over the night after the big party they had here. He was sure by now that he and Grif really had sex.

Grifs opinion was pretty clear.

But what was Simmons thinking about it?

He didn't know.

Did he feel bad about the fact that he had sex with his best pal?

No. Saying something else would be a lie.

That would make them lovers…

Yes. Simmons face heated up again. Breathing deeply in and out some times he managed it, to make the heat disappear.

Would he do it again?

Yes, definitely.

How did he feel?

Great.

Was it something important for him?

Yes.

Would he do it again?

Definitively fucking yes!

Would he do it with someone else than Grif?

No, absolutely not.

Was he in love with Grif?

He didn't know. But that was most likely because Simmons never had been in love before. So it could be that it was already love what he felt for the chubby Hawaiian.

Why wasn't he telling Grif the truth?

He had been disgusted. And he would perhaps ignore him completely. Simmons didn't want to lose his only and most important friend. He always had been able to rely on Grif. Even though he seemed like the most unreliable person in space, for Simmons he always had been reliable.

This self-interrogation went on for several times. Simmons asked himself whatever question came to his mind, and he answered it honestly. Or at least he tried it to answer it honestly. Tricking himself was something a human could do very well. So even though it was quiet embarrassing, he tried to be as honest as possible to find out what he was thinking about the issue here. How to come to terms with what had happened. What his decision would be, how it should go on in the future.

Hugging his knees tightly, Simmons leaned his head on his knees. He still had a slight headache from yesterday. Although he had been sleeping almost the whole day, he felt tired. Perhaps it was because he was sleeping, but not really decent. And since today, he had a lot of thoughts in his head. But none of them was positive. The first thing was about his parents. They sure were death or think that he would be dead by now. But his childhood hadn't been nice. He always had been a nerd and kinda strange. He often got bullied because of that. He also was rather unsocial, what made him even more to a target for harassments.

But was the worst were his parents. They always slapped him for things they thought of bad. When he had bad marks, they hit him. When he was saying something 'inappropriate', they hit him. When he was acting 'weird', they hit him. His dad often hit him with his leather belt. Over his back and butt. Also today, he had scars running over his back and butt from the hits with the belt. Since the surgery, where he became a cyborg to rescue Grif, the scars looked like being a part of the injuries the surgery caused. But they weren't.

He already knew very early, that boys interested him more than they should. That girls didn't interest him as much as they should have. And that made his dad slap him with the belt, because he wouldn't accept gayish behavior at home. Also no gay people. That this was a phase, he was going through, and with enough strict upbringing, he would get that out of the irish-dutch boys head.

Some when, after being hit often enough with the belt, he began to accept the parental opinion as his own. He learned through the nights, tried to get the man his dad wanted to make him. So it wasn't really surprising that his dad signed him up in the army, instead of accepting his own idea. Going to study mechanics and physics. That's it how he ended up in the army. In the basic training he met Grif, to whom he somehow clung to, because he didn't bully him. Perhaps more out of the reason that he was too lazy doing so instead of really liking him. Simmons nonetheless was happy as it was announced that he and Grif would be in the same group in the blood gulch canyon, he then went no day after that.

What happened after that was pretty clear.

Thinking of it, the only good thing his dad did, was signing him up for the army. On this way he had been able to get away from them and able to meet Grif.

But the education of his parents made him think of being gay was something very damn bad. And that was what caused most of the problems to the cyborg. It wasn't the fact that he had sex with Grif. He always had wanted that, and he realized pretty early that he was in love with the lazy chubby Hawaiian. But the fact, that being gay is something bad, had been hammered into his head with every hit of his parents. That whole thing made him fight more with himself than the fact that he had sex with Grif.

But all the thinking brought Simmons to no point, only that the slight headache got stronger. Grif didn't remember and he also said that he didn't remember. So why talking or thinking about that. It would never happen again and Grif didn't remember. So it could also be a very realistic and wet dream of Simmons. Nothing else. And that made the Irish-dutch man sad. It had been something special to him. Okay, there was not much time between the first kiss and the first time he had. But he had given it to Grif nonetheless. He had wanted to give it to him.

Therefore, that Grif remembered nothing hurt Simmons a bit. It was childish, idiotic, and fucking romantic to be so depressed about the partner not remembering how you had your first time togther. But it was somehow still important to Simmons.

Standing up with a low groan, Simmons decided to get something to eat. He had been sitting here for the whole morning, missing lunch. Well, at least he would be able to eat in peace…

… Or at least he thought so.

Entering the kitchen, he saw Grif sitting at the table, eating something he found in the fridge. Looked like some kind of salami with some bread and cheese. At the table, there was Tucker too.

It was the first time Simmons saw Grif again. The last hours he had ignored him or simply avoided him. He even hadn't been in their room. Wherever he had slept during the last hours…

Searching in the shelf for some kind of healthy food, he soon found some fruits and some oatmeal. Mixing the cut fruits with the oatmeal and some milk, he got a pretty good meal, which would make him sated until dinner.

Leaving the kitchen and sitting down on the couch, he still could hear what Grif and Tucker were talking. They had stopped as the cyborg had entered the room, but they took it up again after he left. They were loud enough that Simmons did not had to eavesdrop to understand what they were talking.

Holding the bowl with the oatmeal he listened to their discussion. He could hear Tucker asking Grif something.

"And ya really don't remember anything?"

"If I tell ya! Absolutely nothing!. Last thing I remember is playing never ever, ya again needing to point out that Dalana was a girl with a dick."

"But it was like that."

"Shove it!"

"Yeah, yeah, ya too."

"Okay… Next thing I remember is that I'm waking up in the bed of Simmons, he lying beside me."

Simmons in the living room almost suffocated on his oatmeal. Managing to gulp it down without suffocating or coughing too loud, he heard Grif continuing, whilst Simmons was still catching his breath.

"My butt fucking hurt and I was in the bed of that kiss-ass. Only logical that I tried to wake him up. He then told me that he also has a mental blackout. The only thing he could remember is me falling on my ass in the living room as I wanted to stand up and walk on my own. Same thing with his bed. As he didn't support me, I fell on the bed; obviously I decided then to stay and crashed out."

"So why didn't Simmons go to your bed?"

"Dude, seriously? That neurotic wouldn't sleep in my bed. It's a miracle that he isn't disinfecting the whole fucking room all minute because of me." That was not true, thought Simmons. They often were arguing about their different senses of cleanliness, but he would never do such a thing.

"But still ya're sharing a room with him."

"What am I supposed to do? Carolina forbids sleeping in the living room and there's no other room where I can go to. So where the fuck am I supposed to sleep?!"

"See yar point. But still it didn't explain everything. I mean, falling on yar ass is something that might hurt. But there are also other possibilities. Ya know Bow chicka bow wow!"

Grif only groaned to that remark, replying nothing. Simmons in the living room had stopped eating his breakfast, only listening to the guys in the kitchen. He still held the bowl in his hands, but he couldn't eat now. He felt like his heart was dropping. Grif didn't feel well around him. Okay it was nothing new, but he thought that it at least would have changed a bit after the night before the last.

Again Tucker spoke up as Grif hadn't said anything. Simmons could imagine that he only threw a death glare to Tucker, who was answering it with a bright grin.

"So ya didn't think of the possibility that ya perhaps might have had sex with Simmons?"

"Only because ya and Wash had sex didn't mean that I and Simmons had it too."

The heart of the cyborg sank even more. He felt like it would be lying on the floor by now. If he really still had one…

Tucker seemed to be a bit unnerved as he answered.

"That's not the point, Grif. Didn't ya even consider it? Ya're waking up with a fucking hangover, remembering nothing, in one bed with Simmons, surely being all sticky and sweaty, your butt hurts like a bitch and you think you 'only' fell on your butt?"

"Simmons and I?!" Grifs voice showed pure disbelief. "As _if_ I ever _would have sex_ with that neurotic! Even less _getting laid_ by him, giving _my ass_!"

That was enough, the bowl with the oatmeal shattered with a loud and bright splintering sound as it hit the tiles on the floor of the living room. But Simmons didn't notice it anymore. He already had jumped up, running towards the bathroom.

He always had been a fucking crybaby. Nevertheless, these words of Grif only hurt. It made his whole being scream in agony. Squirming and whimpering from the pain he felt in his non-existing heart.

Slamming the door shut, he locked it, shoving the only chair standing in the bathroom under the handle to keep the door shut and unwelcome visitors out. Sinking down along the tiled wall on the opposite of the room, he again pulled up his knees, hugging them tightly. Burying his face in his arms laying on his knees he helplessly began to cry.

He felt like Grif personally had ripped his heart out of his chest and trampled around on it. Like he was treating him with contempt. Being killed by Grif, stabbed with a knife or shot, would not be so painful and torturing like the feeling he felt in his mechanical chest. Simmons felt like someone had torn away the floor under his feet. Like he was falling without any possibility to be caught or land smoothly. He some when, after a long, long fall, would crash on the ground. His whole being shattered into thousands of pieces, without any chance to be put back together.

In the kitchen, Tucker and Grif were both sitting there, completely baffled. They just stared at each other, saying nothing.

"What the actual fuck did just happen?" Asked Tucker, still completely taken aback.

"I would want to know that too, buddy." Remarked Wash, entering the kitchen, carrying shards of a bowl to the bin in one hand. With the other one, he was trying to catch up the milk dripping from the hand with the shards in. After throwing them away, he got a hankie and shortly cleaned up everything in the living room, before returning.

The two at the table only looked at him confused. As the Freelancer was done, he leaned against the kitchen unit, crossing his arms.

"So, would anyone of you have the decency to tell me what just happened here? As I came in the living room I got almost run over by a crying Simmons, who had himself locked up in the bathroom now. In the living room is a mess of oatmeal, milk and fruits and you guys are sitting in here, obviously having a nice chit-chat." Washington observed the two of them attentively.

"Well, I don't really know what happened. But Simmons running to the bathroom to cry isn't that new." Replied Grif, not really being worried about the fact that Simmons was crying in the bathroom. It was normal. So why worrying. He would surely cool down after some moments.

Before Tucker was able to say something, Donut peeked into the kitchen. "Uhm, guys, I heard a splintering and Simmons has locked himself up in the bathroom. What's up?"

"I'd like to know that too." Stated Wash, not leaving the two sitting at the table out of his sight.

"Well, I guess I'll check on Simmons then."

"Why? He's always running off to the bathroom that crybaby. He'll be fine." Snorted Grif, now looking at Donut. He had crossed his arms; obviously did he know that now everybody was suspecting him to have done something. Unlike the other times, he did not know what he should have done to make him cry.

"I don't think so Grif, this time it looks different to me. I believe that I have heard how he shoved a chair under the handle. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. I better check on him before something bad happens." With these words, the pink armored soldier was gone. He surely would need some time to get in the bathroom and cooling Simmons down.

Wash again turned his head, looking at the guys.

"Well, looks like something went horribly wrong. So what happened in here?" His tone was strict and slightly pissed. He hated it to ask the same question several times. This time, as Grif decided to play the silent game, Tucker answered.

"I don't know. I talked with Grif about Simmons. That he had woken up the morning after our party in the same bed as Simmons, his butt hurting and remembering nothing. Simmons also said that he only remembers Grif falling on his butt and on Simmons bed because he was too drunk to walk on his own. And I doubt that a hurting butt and waking up in the same bed only comes from the fact that Grif fell down two times. I asked him if it might be that they had sex-"

"What we surely had not! And I'm really relieved that nothing like that happened." Grif immediately shut up as Wash looked at him with a dark expression, wordlessly requesting Tucker to continue.

"Well and after my question, he said really mean things." Tucker obviously didn't want to say what it was, and Wash also didn't want to know it. Sighting he rubbed over his face.

"And as I know you guys, Simmons didn't had to eavesdrop from the living room to understand what you talked and that made him run off to the bathroom."

"I guess so." Confirmed Tucker.

The Freelancer now looked over to Grif, who was returning his gaze like a stubborn little child would do it.

"Really Grif. Just of what Tucker told me it's more than obvious that you guys had sex. And considering how you clung to him in the evening, it wouldn't surprise me either. Simmons even hit Sarge to defend you as he wanted to kill you. And I'm sure he didn't urge you to what happened after that. I'm sure it was more you who made that happen."

Grif only snorted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Maybe Simmons said he didn't remember, but is that the truth? As of what I witnessed here he remembers very well. That's because your words hit him that bad. It was like you rammed a knife in his heart and turned it around."

"He has none. He's a cyborg."

"Grif!" This time Tucker made him shut up.

"It doesn't matter if he really still has a heart or not. Metaphorically seen he has one. And you ripped it out of his chest and tore it apart in front of his eyes."

"And how am I supposed to know that he remembers when he's telling me that he doesn't?"

"You weren't. But you could have used that brain in your head for once. It's so obvious that I'm really asking myself how you still are able to deny that you had sex."

"Because we had no sex!"

Wash groaned, again rubbing his hands over his face. In the corner of his eyes he saw Donut waving at him.

"Tucker, would you mind taking over for me?"

"Sure."

There was a short silence in the kitchen. Tucker was observing Grif, who stubbornly was looking away. The teal soldier grasped, that talking would be vainly. Getting up from the table, Grif shortly looked over to Tucker.

"You know what, you're coming with me." Stated Tucker drily. Before Grif was able to react, the teal soldier had already grabbed him in the neck, forcing him to stand up and following him. Thanks to Washs leg days, he had gotten pretty strong.

"You fucking coon! Let go of me!"

Even though Grifs tone and cursing was pretty insulting, Tucker didn't react on it. Instead, he dragged the cursing and struggling Hawaiian along, crossing the living room and arriving in the floor. They arrived just in the moment to see a completely tear-strained Simmons, huddled up in a quilt, accompanied from Donut, disappearing towards the sleeping rooms.

Still holding Grif in his neck, Tucker made sure that he couldn't bolt. Looking to Wash, he could see that he was pissed. And thinking.

"So, what did Donut tell you?" Asked Tucker the Freelancer, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking to where Donut and Simmons disappeared.

"Well, that Simmons actually could remember what happened. Every. Little. Thing." The last three words were directed to Grif, who suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Wash. The others slowly appeared, but stayed away, just looked, without saying something.

As Grif didn't say a word, Wash continued.

"And it _was_ as Tucker and I said." Washington wasn't saying what happened, but he could see that Grif knew what he wanted to say anyway.

The Hawaiian still seemed to be in the opinion that he hadn't done anything wrong, so he only crossed his arms, looking at Wash.

"And?"

Slowly the Freelancer felt his patience snapping.

"How about going over, apologizing to Simmons and make up for everything you did?! You were pretty harsh with whatever you said!" Snapped Wash, looking angrily at Grif, who still was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Well…" Started Tucker, still not letting go of Grif. "Caboose, you know what I once told you about people liking each other?"

"Yeeees, they shouldn't argue, they should be happy. They should like each other, not fighting."

"Right buddy, so would you mind helping Grif to his and Simmons room? He made Simmons cry because he fought with him and didn't like him."

"I never said I didn't like him!" Snapped Grif furiously, but Tucker only grinned mischievously and devilish.

"Caboose?" Tuckers grin grew wider

"Yeeeeesss! I can do that! I will help Grif to apologize to his lover!"

"Simmons isn't my lover!" Snapped Grif. He now was behaving like a cornered and injured animal, biting after everyone who was getting too close to him.

What now happened was surprising for everyone. Even though Caboose was behaving like a big baby, he was the complete opposite when it came to his physique. He was a huge and bulky guy, fucking strong and able to break bones with one hand. But he was way too docile for that. He was a gentle giant.

But as said, as mild as he was, he still was strong. Stepping forward, he grabbed a completely stunned Grif at the upper arms and lifts him up like he was a toy, weighting nothing more than a baby. Walking with the orange armored soldier to the door where the room of Simmons and Grif was, he arrived just as Donut came out.

"Grif is supposed to say sorry, said Tucker. I bring him in." Declared the gentle giant loudly. He obviously was very proud to help Tucker. Donut only stepped aside, grinning at the blue armored soldier. "Of course he is. Please put him down in the room. I guess they need to be alone until they sorted out their issues."

"I can watch the door that no one of them comes out!"

"Great idea, Caboose! Please do that." Confirmed Donut while observing how Caboose put down a completely baffled Grif. Simmons also had lift his head from his knees where he had them on the last hours, staring at Grif in astonishment, only to get an as astonished glance back. As Simmons then seemed to get that he was staring, he quickly again hid his face, burying it in his arms, which again were lying on his knees. And the knees were again pulled tightly to his chest.

Outside the door, Grif could hear some people discussing about something, but he didn't care. He was still looking just at Simmons. He was tightly huddled up in the blanket, wrapping it around him like a protective cocoon.

Grif didn't see his face now, but he knew that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. The tracks from the tears were also clearly visible on his cheeks. Grif had seen him shortly as he came out of the bathroom with Donut and before, as he looked at him in surprise, but it was enough to see that it really was not a usual breakout of him.

Awkwardly standing in front of Simmons, the orange armored soldier was for the first time since this night confronted with the reality. Until now, he had been able to avoid thinking about it. To keep fooling, to keep telling himself that he didn't sleep with Simmons. That they did not have sex. No one could proof it happened.

Until he learned some moments ago, that Simmons remembered. Grifs whole construct made of lies and conceits, made to protect the very truth, crashed and crumbled. Now he was standing in front of his and Simmons heap of shards. Besides the personal shambles, there was also a third pile of fragments. The one of _them_. Of whatever they had or were now.

All because Grif did not have the balls to say that, he actually was not as disgusted by Simmons as he always acted.

Actually, Simmons was really important to him. But Grif, the idiot he was, always managed it to hurt him. Until now, it always seemed to be rather normal, the bickering of them. Grif made jokes about Simmons, Simmons about Grif. But since the party and them having sex or whatever they had, something changed. Grif couldn't put a finger on what it was, but something had changed. Definitely.

Being such a damn idiot, he did not notice it. Moreover, he made everything they achieved until now go to hell. Great…

"Are- are you okay?" Asked Grif, only causing Simmons to hug his knees more tightly, as if he wanted to hide somewhere. Making himself as small as possible, so nobody would see him. Biting his lip, he looked at the irish-dutch man, who was sitting on the bed, curling up and trying to block out everything from his surroundings. Well, asking if someone was okay, when he obviously was not okay, was not the brightest idea he ever had. Even less when he obviously really was the reason why Simmons was so sad and upset.

But Grif never had been good with words, so how is he supposed to start a conversation? Normally Simmons is doing it and he makes them die because he is not interested in talking most of the time. This time, it was up to him to start a conversation and Simmons let them die because he was not answering. So what was he supposed to say?

At least he was smart enough to not ask Simmons if he wanted to talk about. That would only cause Simmons to punch him and would be really, really, really tactless. He had not much tact, but at least that much to know that this question was the worst he could ask.

So after some moments where both were sitting and standing there in awkward silence. Grif again tried to start a conversation. "So… You perhaps need some tissues?"

A small nod came from Simmons after some long seconds. Somehow, it relieved Grif, even though it was such a small gesture. Going over to his bedside table, where he always had some tissues in. Taking the pack, also the bin, he brought both over to the bed of Simmons. He put the bin down beside the bed, in reach of Simmons. Grif laid the Tissues down beside the cyborg, who still was sitting there unmoving. That made Grif worried, nervous, and anxious. He knew Simmons crying his eyes out for some hours, then coming out of his shell and acting if nothing happened. Letting Grif insult him and being mean towards him. However, that was different.

It was more… serious this time. The Hawaiian just knew that. Much more was at stake this time.

Simmons still had not moved to take a tissue out of the pack. Cautiously, observing every reaction of the cyborg, Grif sat down on the bed, taking the package and pulling one of the tissues out. After unfolding it, he carefully nudged Simmons flesh hand. "Here, take the tissue."

Still Simmons did not sit up to use the tissue; instead, he only grabbed it, holding it in his hand. His shoulders were trembling slightly and the Hawaiian could hear quiet sobs every now and then.

Grif was at loss. He really never knew how to handle things when it came down to that. There was always either Donut or Simmons to handle that. So he didn't really know what he should do now. Simmons was crying. Because of him. He felt sad. Because of him. He was curled up to a ball, huddled up in the quilt. Because of him.

Looking at the cyborg. Grif would have loved to just skid over and take him in a warm embrace. Wait a moment… Perhaps he could try that. He never had been good with words, he knew that. But he was better in just doing things than talking about. Perhaps… Perhaps it would help more than his helpless attempts to speak with him.

Carefully sliding closer, observing Simmons, who still was crying silently, until Grif sat beside him. Sitting on his knees, the orange armored soldier looked at the picture of misery in front of him. Of which he was responsible of. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the cyborg.

"Sim-" The rest of the sentence stuck in his throat as, out of nowhere Simmons flat hand collided with his left cheek. It made his head move to the side slightly, immediately feeling the burning pain in his cheek of the hit. Laying a hand on his hit cheek, he made a face, looking at Simmons.

"That fucking hurt! I only hope you don't need to punch me more often to feel better." As he saw how Simmons looked at him with wide eyes, completely surprised, confused and insecure about his remark, Grif forgot about what he wanted to say more.

"It's okay. I, uh, guess I deserved some hits. And you have all right to." Grumbled Grif a bit slurred. The hit was hard enough to make his cheek swell up slightly, making his talking a bit slurry.

Now the two of them were again sitting opposite of each other. Grif was looking at Simmons, thinking about what he could do. Simmons was again curled up to a ball.

"Hey Simmons." Tried Grif to get his attention, but Simmons again ignored him. Grif sighted. He really had never been good with words. On the other hand, in handling such situations like this one here. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. Leaning forward, he gently made Simmons let go of his knees, opening up the cocoon he had built up around him.

Again, the cyborg looked at the Hawaiian with wide eyes, as if a haunted deer would look just before its predator would kill it. Well, so to speak, Grif already had almost killed Simmons, or at least severely hurt him with the words he said without thinking. However, it would also be his duty to make sure that these wounds would heal again. Completely. And Grif was determined to do so.

Leaning forward, he gently laid his arms around the cyborg, pulling him in a gentle embrace. He felt how Simmons began to baulk against Grifs embrace. But the resistance was weak. Both of them knew, that Simmons could easily break free if he wanted to, but it seemed like he didn't had enough strength left. Did his words really cause him to become that weak? Did the grieve bereave him of all his strength?

Pulling Simmons again a bit closer he felt the bulking slowly fading, until Simmons stopped completely. The irish-dutch man was still sitting there, stiff as a board, not moving or doing anything. Grif knew he would have to prove that he actually had patience. Even though he had none, he would try to give Simmons as much time as he needed. Carefully and gently stroking over the head of Simmons, which was laying on Grifs shoulder, the Hawaiian also leaned his head down on Simmons.

After again some quiet, Grif then decided to give it a try. Could not get any worse than that.

"I know it doesn't make the things, which happened, undone. But I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Intensifying the embrace again a bit without hurting Simmons, he continued. "It doesn't matter if nobody could remember or not. I shouldn't have said that. I guess it was my own pride that got in my way."

Simmons still didn't say a word, so Grif continued babbling.

"I acted like the biggest dick in the whole universe, I know that now too. I don't know why I tried so desperately to tell myself that there had been nothing between us."

Okay, what did it matter now, after getting that far, he also could do the last step.

"It might be that I tried it so desperately, because I don't want you and me, us, to separate. You're important to me. More than you might think."

Since the slap, it was the first time Simmons reacted. Looking up with his bicolored eyes, puffy from crying, he asked incredulously. "Really?"

His voice was faint and unsound. It hurt Grif almost just to hear that voice. So full of pain and sadness.

Even though it looked more like an awkward grimace, Grif tried to smile reassuringly, despite the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, really. When I feel like shit, you are always there, building me up again. When I want to give up, you always give me a reason to hold on. You're important to me." Okay, now he was beginning to repeat himself.

"You know, when I'm drunken I have the tendencies to tell things I normally wouldn't tell and which really are honest. Even emotional stuff, which I normally keep for myself. So what I might have told you then was even more the truth than the bullshit I'm telling when sober.

Simmons wanted to say something, but Grif stopped him, laying his finger on his lips.

"Just one thing: There is something I never told you or the others, even when maggoty. I don't know when it happened, or how. But fact is, that… That I… for several years now… Love you."

While saying the last words Grifs voice got fainter the more his face began to heat up. It wasn't easy for him to say, even though it felt like the right thing to do. Moreover, it was important to Simmons to know that, Grif just knew that somehow. But it was difficult nonetheless.

Again silence settled between them. Grif felt uneasy and awkward after his confession and getting no answer. The only thing he felt was Simmons tensing up.

Just as he was about to say something, he felt how the cyborg shifted slightly. And in the next moment he felt like being in the completely wrong movie. Simmons wrapped his arms around his neck, giggling lowly. It sounded odd. No hour before he was crying his eyes out, and now he actually was fucking laughing!

Okay, it didn't last long, because Simmons soon again began to cry. However, it did not seemed to Grif like he was crying again out of desperation. It was like a relieving crying. Letting out everything that stressed and depressed, burdened him over the last years. Finally being able to let go of it. Therefore, Grif just let him weep, only gently stroking over his head and back, while letting him cry. Sometimes he whispered 'I'm sorry.' or 'Everything will be fine, I promise.' but he did not try to make Simmons stop crying.

Some when, after what felt like an eternity, Grif felt how Simmons slowly fell asleep, still holding closely to Grif. Only some shaky breaths were still to be heard.

Even though Grif was pretty sure that Simmons already was fast asleep, he again waited some minutes more, before he carefully laid down with him. He didn't care that his shirt was wet and full with bogey. It was okay, as long as that between him and Simmons would get well again. And he couldn't change the shirt anyway. Even in his sleep, Simmons was grasping his shirt with one hand tightly.

Pulling up the blanket, Grif pulled Simmons as close as possible, covering them with the blanket. Before also falling asleep, the Hawaiian placed a gentle kiss on Simmons forehead. It was unused to do so, but it felt good and right nonetheless.

The next morning Grif slowly awoke from Simmons moving beside him. He had fallen asleep, holding Simmons tightly. And said cyborg now moved, looking up at Grif again with big eyes like yesterday. They still were red and puffy, but they had not this negative glint in them anymore. The glint like the whole world would fall apart in the next moment.

"Morning." Grumbled Grif still a bit sleep drunken, grinning silly.

"Uhm, morning…" Replied Simmons insecurely. Grif pulled Simmons closer. Even though he would have loved to kiss him, he didn't do it. He didn't dare.

"Grif?"

"Hm?" Grif had his eyes closed again, just enjoying to be close to Simmons, feeling his warmth.

"About what you said yesterday. You… You were serious with that?"

"Sure I was." Even though it made his face getting warmer and make him feel awkward, he didn't deny it. At least now he should be honest with Simmons.

"But… What does that… make of… us?" The Hawaiian noticed that Simmons still was very insecure and didn't know what to do or say.

"Whatever you want us to be." Replied Grif still sleepily, but he was fully awake by now. Even though he had his eyes closed.

"You… You mean you and me could also… We could…"

"Sure we could." Grif knew exactly what Simmons wanted to say. And he didn't force him to spit it out. It was like he already knew what Simmons meant. That was surely, because they were together since years. Still having his eyes closed, Grif smiled. Just by the thought of what Simmons meant. That hey would be a couple, as both mutually wanted that.

A low snorting sound was heard and Grif supposed that Simmons was smiling. Hearing this sound made him so inattentive to the rest, because he was happy that Simmons again was able to smile, that he almost missed it as Simmons lips brushed against his.

Gently returning the kiss just as Simmons already wanted to pull back, he enjoyed the feeling of his lips on Simmons. The first and last time they had kissed Grif had been so completely blasted, that he did not remember it. Therefore, this here was like his first real kiss with Simmons so to speak. And he enjoyed it.

Grif didn't ask for a French kiss, he just enjoyed the moment of feeling their lips being pressed gently against each other. As they separated, Grif again pulled Simmons close to him. "Let's get some more rest." Mumbled Grif, before again falling asleep.

The next time he woke up, it was around lunchtime. At least his belly told him that. A loud grumbling, like a roaring bear beside the bed, made Grif scrunch up his face. Blinking open his eyes, he again directly looked in Simmons eyes. He looked a bit more relaxed, his eyes were not that puffy anymore. He looked much better than some hours ago.

"Hey…" Greeted Grif the cyborg before kissing him gently. He just felt like doing so, and after Simmons supposed that they could be together, being a couple, it felt like the right thing to do.

But he felt that Simmons again was reluctant, the Hawaiian soon pulled away, searching for Simmons glance, who replied it shyly.

"What' up?" Asked Grif worried while one of his hands lazily wandered over Simmons sound arm and shoulder.

"I… I don't know… It's just… my parents always told me that being gay is something bad. They even hit me if I wasn't behaving like a man. I… just think I'm still struggling with that."

Grif sighed. He already supposed that Simmons did not had a good childhood. But that it would be that bad, not even he had imagined that.

"You're not a bad person because you're gay." Began Grif, suddenly having an idea, which also could come from Donut.

"Why don't you look at it the other way around?" Now Simmons looked at him confused as he got asked that by Grif.

"You're not gay. I for my part consider Donut as gay, not only because of his homosexuality, but also because he's acting like a fucking gay. You on the other hand… You just love someone who, for your parents unfortunately, has the same sex as you. There's nothing bad or objectionable with it."

"But loving someone with the same sex is what people call gay. And I-" Grif had furrowed is brows while Simmons was talking. The cyborg was again thinking way too much. Kissing him, to make him shut up, Grif could feel that Simmons replied the kiss after getting over his shock.

After opening his eyes, he again looked in to the ones of Simmons. "Does that feel bad, or sinful? Objectionable?"

"Uhm, no."

"See? So where's the problem. Nobody here judges over you because you love me. And those who do will get their butt kicked, okay?"

"Uhm, okay. But what about my parents?"

"If this war ever will be over, you're coming to Hawaii with me. Forget about your parents. We'll live in Hawaii and enjoy the sun and the beach there."

Simmons did not answer, obviously still fighting with himself.

"Simmons, if your parents treated you that bad, I wouldn't return to them. It's only my personal opinion, but I would move somewhere else, building up a better life."

Again, there was a short silence. Grif already wanted to nudge Simmons shoulder, but also this time the cyborg surprised him. Suddenly, he began to smile, a smile so kind that it made Grif smile too, before nodding and saying.

"Why not, Hawaii sounds like a good idea."

Grif smiled, letting hear a low 'heh' before giving in in the kiss of Simmons.

After they separated, Grifs stomach again growled. Fucking stomach always makes the perfect moments go to waste. Simmons on the other hand only grinned a bit wider.

"Sounds like we should get something to eat, hm?"

"Yeah, perhaps…" Reluctantly Grif let go of Simmons, standing up and toddling towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, almost everyone was around. Except Sarge and Grey. They again were lost somehow. Grif somehow was happy that he was not around. He did not need that guy around in the moment. But as it was to be expected, everyone was staring at them curiously. Whilst Simmons was hastily getting something to eat, sat down at the table and starred at the dish like would want to stick his head in the food that nobody would see his red head, Grif crossed his arms, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you guys got to terms." Stated Wash, whilst taking a sip from the freshly brewed coffee.

"We got to terms, but that doesn't need to interest you."

"Actually it does, because of you guys we had a lot of trouble yesterday. So far to relax and collect new strength."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Grif lift his hands in defense, before walking to the counter to get something to eat.

"So I hope you at least sorted out your issues."

Grif only grinned mischievously as he walked over to the table, put the dish down and cupped Simmons face. No second after he kissed the cyborg gently but passionately, what made Simmons blink in surprise, before his eyes widened.

It was only a short moment, after that he closed his eyes and replied the kiss. If Grif was kissing him, then it surely was okay. Grif did not break the kiss as he sat on Simmons lap. The hands of the cyborg were resting on his hips, whilst he let his arms sneak around Simmons neck, playing with the hair in his neck.

"Bah, guys, get a room!" Only Epsilons voice was hearable. The others were all grinning or snickering lowly.

Sitting there, still kissing Simmons, Grif lift one hand, giving Epsilon the one-finger-salute.


End file.
